Wii Fit Trainer
Wii Fit Trainer is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. She is best known for her challenge domination and for her FitnessClass alliance that took over the game, only to betray her in the end. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Wii Fit Trainer introduced herself by doing jumping jacks vigorously. She then created her Fitness Class alliance at the start of the game. After the reveal of the Photographer, Baylor asked if she listened to country music. She said back that she only listens to electro music, and then proceeded to exercise to electro music. Later on in the episode, Wii Fit Trainer dropped a weight on top of Plankton, crushing him. After Villager yelled at her for doing so, she took a soccer ball she had brought with her and threw it up against Villager's face. Though she did not win the VIP challenge, Wii Fit Trainer's popularity among Super Smash Bros fans found her to be an endearing player; she was given MVP status for the week and deemed immune. In Sticky Situation, Wii Fit Trainer hosted the first annual TV Stars Soccer Match. She turned on bombastic electro music and asked who wanted to play soccer with her. Her game was interrupted, however, as Casper was killed by the mugger. She attempted mouth to mouth on him to bring him back to life (considering she is trained in it), but failed to do so. In anger for not saving his life, she kicked a soccer ball at Plankton. At elimination, Wii Fit Trainer signed a soccer ball for the audience and then exited the elimination room and kicked it out into the crowd. It is unknown who got the ball. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Wii Fit Trainer opened the episode with her tray of turkey sandwiches made on whole weat bread. She delivered them to everyone in the house. She later got into a conflict with Villager and tried to give him a knuckle sandwich and then threw her soccer ball at his face. Later on, before the VIP challenge, Carol complimented Wii Fit Trainer on her shape. She then gave Carol a free Wii U. At the challenge, she asked why there was no backyard for exercise in the house. She got the majority of the cast to boycott the challenge and to instead destroy the host's room in the house to make room for a backyard. She smashed the room with a baseball bat, then used a golden hammer to smash through the floor. Villager planted grass while Trainer built a soccer goal out of the host's possessions. After the host expressed grief in losing his possessions, he introduced Booka Bear to the house. Wii Fit Trainer tried to name it "Wii U", but of course, that name was not chosen. In Independent Evil Boy, Wii Fit Trainer tried to name the house "Wii U", but then decided to go with teamwork, and named the house a collective name of "Mr. No Way Sister Wii Booka Bear With Love". After Tyna won the MVP for the week, Wii Fit Trainer decided to celebrate with granola bars. She carted in a box of granola bars and dumped them out on the ground, and everyone grabbed one except for Plankton. She then signed a Wii U and kicked it out into the crowd for someone to catch. Sources say the Wii U was broken upon the kick and scattered into fifty different pieces. One of the larger chunks gave one of the fans a concussion, causing Nintendo to get sued for damages. Casper made a bet with Wii Fit Trainer that she did not have good balance. To prove him wrong, she balanced her entire body on her toe. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Wii Fit Trainer told Baylor that her song, "Sticky Situation", was a great song to work out to. Then, after Ma Petite's elimination, Wii Fit Trainer gave her a granola bar for the road and saw her off, with a single tear falling off of her cheek. Shop Till You Drop ''had Wii Fit Trainer discuss feminism. She said that a lady should never reveal her age and weight; instead, her body should do the talking for her. She then did jumping jacks for the viewing audience. After the MVP selection, Wii Fit Trainer threw a dodgeball at Baylor's face to initiate a game of dodgeball. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Wii Fit Trainer blared "Sticky Situation" on her radio in honor of her fallen comrade, Baylor Wilson. She gave Casper boxing gloves during his meltdown over losing Baylor and told him to channel his anger into hitting the wall. In the season finale, ''No Way Sister!, ''Tyna and Wii Fit Trainer exchanged hugs for making the finale. She tried to patch up Tyna's ankle, since it was injured, but because she had no idea how to actually fix it, she just told Tyna to rest, but she went on to compete without any help for her ankle that was never broken to begin with. After the first elimination of Casper, Wii Fit Trainer cried over losing Booka Bear at the sudden departure he was forced to go through. After Tyna won the VIP competition, Wii Fit Trainer was left without any form of immunity, now that MVP was finished. She said that it had been fun to play with her fitness class, and immediately knew that one of her own would be going home. She would not have been able to predict that it would be her that went home, however. She was eliminated 2-1 over Honey Lemon in a shocking blindside.